cartoon_network_xdfandomcom-20200214-history
FoxToon East/FoxToon West Tuesday's Lineup
4:30 AM George Lopez The Unnatural With the help of some of baseball's greats, George finds the true meaning of the game. 5:00 AM George Lopez No Free Launch Selling chocolate bars for Max's school trip to Cape Canaveral doesn't go as planned. 5:30 AM Samurai Jack The Scotsman Saves Jack, Part 1 The Scotsman must put the pieces together for Jack, who has lost all memory of who he is. 6:00 AM Judge Judy Opinionated Judge Judith Sheindlin holds court and presides over real, small claims cases. 6:30 AM Judge Judy Opinionated Judge Judith Sheindlin holds court and presides over real, small claims cases. 7:00 AM Teen Titans Go! The funny business that happens in between saving the world and being teenagers. 7:30 AM Teen Titans Go! The funny business that happens in between saving the world and being teenagers. 8:00 AM Mega Man: Fully Charged Robot schoolboy Aki Light has a secret, he can transform into Mega Man to save Silicon City from Sgt. Night and the Robot Masters. 8:30 AM 20th Century Fox's Courtroom Opinionated Judge TCF 2009 holds court and presides over real, small claims cases. 9:00 AM Judge Mathis A reality-based court show brings an entirely new perspective to dealings with the law. 10:00 AM 20th Century Fox's Courtroom NEW Opinionated Judge TCF 2009 holds court and presides over real, small claims cases. 10:30 AM The People's Court The presiding judge serves as an arbitrator in these real-life small-claims court cases. 11:30 AM Ben 10 While travelling cross-country during summer vacation, Ben Tennyson discovers a curious watch that allows him to transform into 10 different kinds of aliens and to use their extraterrestrial superpowers. 12:00 PM 20th Century Fox's Courtroom Opinionated Judge TCF 2009 holds court and presides over real, small claims cases. 12:30 PM Judge Alex The presiding judge serves as an arbitrator in these real-life small-claims court cases. 1:00 PM Divorce Court Knight vs. Knight Craig and Desiree had a one night stand and got married after just two weeks. A year and a half and one child later, their relationship is on the rocks. 1:30 PM Double Dare Kids' Choice Week Game 1 New KCA nominees Emma Chamberlain and Guava Juice team up with their fans for messy head to head challenges. Though both teams aim to win, only one pair can move on to the all-new obstacle course and tournament Finals. 2:00 PM Judge Mathis A reality-based court show brings an entirely new perspective to dealings with the law. 3:00 PM Penguins of Madagascar (2014) 5:00 PM Judge Judy Opinionated Judge Judith Sheindlin holds court and presides over real, small claims cases. 5:30 PM Judge Judy Opinionated Judge Judith Sheindlin holds court and presides over real, small claims cases. 6:00 PM 20th Century Fox's Courtroom Opinionated Judge TCF 2009 holds court and presides over real, small claims cases. 6:30 PM 20th Century Fox's Courtroom Opinionated Judge TCF 2009 holds court and presides over real, small claims cases. 7:00 PM The People's Court NEW The presiding judge serves as an arbitrator in these real-life small-claims court cases. 8:00 PM WWE Smackdown Live 10:00 PM Judge Judy Opinionated Judge Judith Sheindlin holds court and presides over real, small claims cases. 10:30 PM Judge Judy Opinionated Judge Judith Sheindlin holds court and presides over real, small claims cases. 11:00 PM Ice Age 2 The Meltdown (2006)